No sabía que estábamos casados
by CookieVonKirkland
Summary: Por fin una de mis creaciones con personajes que no le pertenecen a alguien famoso y exitoso(?) Ok, summary! Yeray va a Las Vegas para descansar y relajarse pero termina en banca rota. Aarón no sabe dónde demonios está pero le gusta el ambiente e hipoteca la casa para seguir jugando. Historia de amor, apuestas y ...una vaca.


Cap 1: Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas.

Unos brillantes ojos color avellana estaban clavados en el mapa de los Estados Unidos de América. El chico suspiró sonriente pero esa mueca se borró de su rostro cuando un sonoro ronquido resonó en toda la habitación. El joven se levantó, acomodó la silla en donde previamente se había sentado, acudió al lado de la cama matrimonial de aquel hotel para luego inclinarse y susurrar suavemente al oído de la durmiente figura.:

──Si no te callas juro te descuartizo en estos momentos.── una vez pronunciado esto, el una vez dormido joven, se levantó como un resorte.

──¿Qué? ¿A quién? ¿Mamá?── exclamó nervoso, virando su cabeza en todas direcciones y buscando con sus ojos encontrar cierta familiaridad en la alcoba. ──Oh, eres tú. ¿Qué carajos piensas, Yeray?── el sinaloense estaba sumamente molesto, ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurre interrumpir su sueño de belleza reparador? En cambio el tapatío, ahora más calmado al ya no escuchar más esos ronquidos que más bien parecían la imitación de un rugido de satanás, se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

──Son las doce del medio día y tú aun te encontrabas en la tierra de los sueños.── reprendió el mayor. ──De verdad, Aarón, eres todo un niño.──

Los ojos del menor se encendieron de rabia. ──¿A quién le llamas niño, vejete?── dijo levantando el puño al aire. ──¿Vejete? ── Yeray alzó una ceja. ──Soy sólo unos años más grande que tú.── alego en su defensa.

──¿Unos años? ¡Son cinco años!── corrigió Aarón, pateando las sábanas. ──Cuando tú iniciaste la escuela yo apenas comenzaba a decir ''mamá''── al decir esto se cruzó de brazos y frunció el entrecejo.

──Y es la palabra que más usas. Vamos, no es tanto. Cinco años se pasan volando. ¿Qué es realmente el tiempo? Son sólo maneras pretenciosas de medir la felicidad de las personas.── el joven comenzaba a delirar y a balbucear cosas sin sentido cuando la melodiosa voz de su compañero lo obligo a regresar de nuevo a la tierra.

──¡Cabrón! Pues tu mamá es hombre.── Sí, él era tan delicado como la brisa primaveral…en el polo norte. ──Y ya dejate de pendejadas; mejor ayúdame a encontrar mis pantalones.── se levantó y se tiró al suelo para buscar la prenda mencionada. ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? La respuesta es simple y no necesita más explicaciones: Nunca vayas de vacaciones a Las Vegas…¡NUNCA! Si vas es bajo tu propia responsabilidad; no sea que termines casado por las leyes de la iglesia de Elvis Presley con un menor de edad.

Todo comenzó cuando el jefe de Yeray le obligó a tomarse un descanso. Sí, damas y caballeros, es el momento del tan esperado y deseado flashback~

/La pantalla se comienza a distorsionar, remitiéndonos al momento en el que la conversación se llevaba a cabo/

──Mr. Asc****, ¿Puedo hablar con usted?── su editor en jefe llamó la atención del joven castaño que se encontraba caminando despreocupadamente por los pasillos del edificio de oficinas.

──¡Claro! ¿Qué se le ofrece?── su voz sonaba animada, sin embargo las bolsas debajo de sus ojos eran más que notorias e incluso su rostro parecía demacrado.

──Bueno, quería hablar sobre su salud; unos internos dicen que usted durmió en su despacho ayer y que no ha dormido últimamente.── la preocupación se hacía evidente en el rostro del anciano mientras decía todo eso.

──No se preocupe, estoy bien. Estoy trabajando en otra novela. Simplemente no encuentro suficiente inspiración…¡Pero le puedo asegurar que será un best seller!── intentó sonreír pero estaba muy cansado para ello, en su lugar se dibujó una mueca desganada en sus labios.

──Pero no debes de mal pasarte tanto, a la larga te hará daño.── su jefe era la experiencia hablando, además de que le tenía respeto.

──¿Qué es lo que sugiere, entonces?

/Fin del Flashback y del viaje astral inducido por estupefacientes/

No, no debió preguntar. ¿No pudo decirle que se metiera en sus propios asuntos? Cuando menos acordó sus maletas ya estaban empacadas y él se encontraba haciendo fila en el aeropuerto para tomar un avión a la ciudad del pecado. Para colmo de males su tacañería lo había obligado a comprar boletos para clase turista. Su entrecejo se frunció al llegar a su asiento que, sí, muy bonito y todo al lado de la ventanilla …¡pero le tocó de compañero un elefante doble cabina! El pobre 'jalisquillo' se la pasó todo el vuelo con la cavidad torácica hecha trizas y la mejilla en el vidrio.

Su suerte no cambió al llegar a su destino: Le robaron las maletas, lo asaltó un taxista, una prostituta lo llegó a acosar…¿Desde cuando cambiaron los papeles? ¿Ahora las prostitutas acosaban? Hm, Las Vegas era todo un caso de estudio. Viéndolo por el lado amable podría escribir una historia de todo esto, claro que para lectores más maduros.

Llegó al hotel en donde tenía reservaciones y lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse a su habitación y tenderse a dormir en la cama…un poco, solamente unas 16 horas. Lo mínimo requerido para el buen funcionamiento de la materia gris. Cuando se levanto ya era otro día y las llamadas a su celular no cesaban. ¿Qué no les habían informado a todos que estaba de vacaciones? Por más adicto al trabajo que el joven escritor fuese él jamás rompía sus promesas; había prometido no mover un solo dedo si se trataba de algo relacionado con la empresa.

Desde el séptimo piso de un hotel lujoso del centro de la ciudad, un celular último modelo salió volando para terminar estrellado en la acera. Oh, sí, Yeray sabía como lidiar con esas perras. Desganado bajo al comedor y se encontró con …¡Con un bufete! ¡Perfecto! Era la hora de atascarse con comida barata y mal preparada. ¿También les mencioné que tenía doctorado en sarcasmo? Pues, bien. ¡Al mal paso darle prisa! Tomó un plato, cubiertos y un vaso, sirviéndose un poco de todo para así poder juzgar qué era lo más asqueroso del restaurant. La comida no estaba tan mal pero ¿qué carajos tenía la bebida? Luego de unos sorbos el castaño comenzó a sentirse mareado; todo le daba vueltas.

Creo que ese es uno de los trucos que usan los hoteles-casinos de Las Vegas para obligar a la gente a cometer estupideces porque, cuando menos acordaba, ya estaba tirando los dados en medio de una muchedumbre y hasta con dos chicas voluptuosas a cada lado. HeHe. Todo era color de rosa…hasta que perdió todo su dinero por culpa del maldito y traicionero 7 negro que no se digno a aparecer. Cuando se vio en la ruina toda la gente que lo animaba y vitoreaba cada vez que hacía una apuesta se esfumó como las cucarachas cuando rocías Raid. Sublime, maravilloso…sin un solo centavo y sumamente ebrio. Típico turista mexicano en Las Vegas. Por más triste que fuese su situación no era la peor de la noche. Unas mesas más adelante un joven de Culiacán que hasta su casa había hipotecado para pagar las deudas de casino y que los malotes dueños no lo molieran a golpes.

¿Cómo había llegado Aarón a Las Vegas? Por una mala conexión de vuelo que terminó en desastre…y una vaca extraviada pero esa es otra historia.

_To be continued..._


End file.
